Kageroza Inaba/Fused Form
| image = | race = Mod Soul | gender = Male | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Shinigami Research and Development Institute | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = 12th Division | partner = | previous partner =N/A | base of operations = Soul Society | relatives = | education =Shinō Academy | shikai = Sumitsukigasa | bankai = None | anime debut = Episode 339 | japanese voice = | english voice = }} After fusing with Nozomi Kujō, Kageroza Inaba takes on a new form. Appearance Inaba's new appearance greatly resembles that of his creator Ōko Yushima. His hair color becomes a solid green and bangs hang to the right of his face. He wears a highly stylized black Shikaushō with open parts revealing a yellow under garment. He has a high collar and a purple belt with gold buckle. He wears long white gloves as well. Personality Inaba becomes much more cool headed, not showing the rage that once defined him. While being attacked by Ichigo's full Hollow form, he shows nothing but a grin as he takes care of it. Despite being largely in control, Inaba can fall victim to Nozomi, struggling for a moment as the word friends is said. Despite this, Inaba still maintains a large amount of control and can shut Nozomi out. He takes a great deal of pride in his power, showcasing it with joy.Bleach anime; Episode 339 Plot Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc (anime only) After Inaba succeeded in fusing with Nozomi, he takes on a new form with new abilities and looks. He then appeared before a Hollowfied Ichigo Kurosaki, looking down on him in pity.Bleach anime; Episode 338 As he calmly walks pass Ichigo, the now mindless Hollow attacks with a Cero, only for Inaba to effortlessly dodge. He goes off to watch his Reigai battle with delight. His enjoyment is cut short as Hollow Ichigo finds and attacks him again. Inaba again takes little interest and subdues him with a "Kin" spell. He releases his Zanpakutō and strikes to slay Ichigo, only for his attack to be stopped by Rukia Kuchiki. After a simple display of his new abilities, he is impressed by Uryū Ishida deducing the true workings of his blade, prompting Inaba to fight seriously. As the group launch collaborated attacks, Inaba easily dodges or records their attacks. Still feeling unthreatened, Inaba calmly explains that the reason he wanted Nozomi was to obtain her Zanpakutō's reishi absorbing power so he could make full use of his own Zanpakutō's abilities. After soundly defeating his enemies, he with a deranged expression declares that he will destroy Soul Society. Before can strike down Rukia, his attack is intercepted by Hollow Ichigo, he uses his own body to take the blow. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: After fusing with Nozomi, Inaba displayed considerable sword skill, able to quickly overwhelm his opponents even when outnumbered. Immense Spiritual Power: After his fusion, as a combination of himself and Nozomi, Inaba displays considerable reiatsu, able to be felt from various Shinigami from a large distance. Kidō Master: After fusion, Inaba showed great skill in Kidō, able to perform high-level spells quickly and effortlessly, even up to level 99. Shunpo Expert: Post fusion, Inaba obtains considerable speed in battle, able to dodge several attacks from multiple opponents unscathed. Enhanced Strength: His physical strength was dramatically increased after fusing, able to repel a Shikai blast with a single bare-hand. Zanpakutō takes the form of an ordinary katana with a golden hilt with a red cloth-wrapping and maroon sheath. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it. It is attached to a loose belt. * Shikai: By using the release command . Sumitsukigasa glows yellow and transforms further gaining a large hoop upon Raiku's form with multiple bladed protrusions along the outside of it. The hoop is set into the middle of the of the voulge bar where the weapon is commonly held and twirled. :Shikai Special Ability: Duplicating an adversary's attack and reproducing it is the power of "Raiku", absorbing an adversary's spiritual pressure and turning it into one's own is Nozomi's "Arazomeshigure". Sumitsukigasa possesses the power of both. "Raiku" consumes a great deal of Inaba's spiritual pressure and entails a risk when reproducing an adversary's attack, but with the power of "Arazomeshigure", He is now able to absorb the attack and continue to counterattack indefinitely. *'Spatial Displacement': his Zanpakutō takes slices of space and recreates them. While it appears that he is manipulating time that is not what he does at all. He uses his Zanpakutō to recreate a space that didn't exist before and shifts his location in space in that instance. *'Attack Duplication/Reiatsu Absorption': By spinning Sumitsukigasa right the central hoop glows pink allowing Inaba to absorb any attack that his Zanpakutō comes into contact with. When he spins Sumitsukigasa left the central hoop glows pink and fires the absorbed attack back. This is the true power of his Zanpakutō. * Bankai: Not Achieved References